Pride
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Madara wasn't a fool. He had reasons behind every move he made. He thought things through – he never acted on impulse. Impulse got you nowhere. So when he decided to marry on impulse, Izuna thought the world was ending.


**A/N: I've noticed that I write drabble-like structured stories much better for some reason. Anyway - here is some Madara perspective for you!  
><strong>

**I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Naruto. No profit is made from writing this.**

* * *

><p><em>Pride<em>

Madara wasn't a fool. Nor was he stupid. He had reasons behind every move he made. He thought things through – he never acted on impulse. Impulse got you nowhere. So when he decided to marry on impulse, Izuna thought the world was ending, or the sky was falling.

The marriage was short-lived. It was a mere five years later, under the first blooming blossoms that Madara's wife passed away. He didn't cry. He merely spared the woman one glance, then ordered the servants to bury her in the garden. The women claimed he was heartless for not giving her a proper burial, but Madara ignored the whispers passed his way. He was the clan leader, he could do whatever he wanted.

A mere two years later, Senju approached Uchiha and an alliance was formed. Thus, the Uchiha clan moved, leaving behind the once mistress of the clan's corpse. Izuna tried to reason with Madara to dig her bones up and rebury her in the new peaceful village they were starting, but Madara refused. What would such an act do to his pride? Madara did not rob the graves of the dead. It was unheard of, it was disgusting.

During the few short years that Madara spent in Konoha, he often vanished. His disappearing acts had no pattern, they occurred at the most random times on the most random days. Izuna tried to follow him, but somehow the older brother's trail always ended on the very same spot. Madara would always return several hours later in a very light mood. He would even smile sometimes. It was strange and made the younger brother curious. How he wished he could read his brother's mind!

When Izuna died, Madara did not cry. In fact, he wasn't even present for his brother's death. He had vanished, just like any other time, but this time he would not return. The clan did not mourn Madara's death, but they did regret not having his body to give him a proper burial. It was their custom to bury the dead respectfully. So the women gathered some of Madara's belongings and buried it next to his wife in the abandoned place they once called home.

Since that day, Uchiha Madara was forgotten.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Madara wasn't a fool. But that didn't stop him from acting like one. His outer shell, Tobi was the embodiment of stupid. It was his way of hiding from the world until the time for his awakening arrived.<p>

Madara stood silently, watching the small village move before him. People were moving on with their lives, they were living, while he was standing still in the dark. A sudden tug on his pants made him quickly look down into the large eyes of an innocent child holding a bear.

"Mister," the girl giggled, "why are you wearing a mask?"

Madara knelt down beside her and patted her head, he answered her cheerfully, "Because I like it! What is your name?"

The girl frowned, "You're weird, Mister. I'm Kioku!"

Madara merely smiled under his mask. A woman called for Kioku, who waved goodbye, turned around and ran off. Madara watched her grab hold of her mother's hand and the two walk away happily into the sunset.

Yes, Madara didn't act on impulse, but when his eyes landed on Koko for the first time, he couldn't help, but to act on impulse. He fell in love with her on a whim. Their foolish desires led them to an unwanted child they were forced to give away. And eventually Madara had married her on impulse, hoping that one day they would be able to see their daughter again.

Until then, Kioku would be his pride. He would watch over her, protect her and love her from a distance. Just like he did with her mother before her. He owed Koko and his daughter that much.


End file.
